


On Bath Foams and Hot Water

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian sighed with pleasure as he lowered himself in the bathtub filled with hot water, bath salts and apple bath foam. There was nothing better after a winter walk than a hot bath. Jim laughed at him for that, but Seb ignored him. Winter-loving James would never understand that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Bath Foams and Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: hot baths

Sebastian sighed with pleasure as he lowered himself in the bathtub filled with hot water, bath salts and apple bath foam. There was nothing better after a winter walk than a hot bath. Jim laughed at him for that, but Seb ignored him. Winter-loving James would never understand that.

Someone knocked at the bathroom door. The blond sighed; speaking about the devil.

‘Are you okay there?’ asked Jim, ‘Did you fall asleep again, Seb?’

 _No, I’m fine,_ Sebastian replied, _It’s so nice,_ he sighed and smiled to himself.

‘With foam and bathing salts and candles?’ James giggled.

_Yep._

‘I’ll help you with the make-up later,’ another giggle.

 _Oh, Jimmy,_ Seb shook his head as he leant back against the bathtub, _You won’t understand how nice it is to have a hot bath after returning from this horrible, horrible cold._

‘Are you implying my personal hygiene is lacking in any way?’ the smaller man asked. He tried to sound offended, but Sebastian could hear a smile in his voice.

_No. I just think you don’t appreciate hot baths._

‘You could just get under a blanket with a cup of tea like myself,’ Jim replied and Seb could picture him rolling his eyes, ‘but I respect your life choices.’

The blond giggled in response.

‘Some people,’ James continued in his mock-accusatory tone, ‘just like sitting in salty water. And occupying bathrooms for hours,’ he added.

 _Oh,_ Sebastian sat up a bit, _do you need to use the bathroom?_ he asked, looking for the towel.

‘Nooo,’ Jim wailed, ‘but there’s a huge possibility. Actually,’ he added after a moment, ‘I’m just bored.’

 _Oooh, my poor little Jimmy,_ the blond said ironically, _Always so bored._

‘Just talk to me,’ the other man stated simply, ‘Which salt did you choose? The pink one?’

_I mixed the pink and the yellow one._

‘Wooo,’ Jim giggled, ‘Feeling adventurous, are we?’

 _And I added this nice apple foam,_ Sebastian added quickly.

‘Oh, it smells nice, doesn’t it?’ James sighed, ‘Seb, you’re making me jealous.’

_Well, when I’m out, why don’t you try it for yourself?_

**Author's Note:**

> a silly little drabble; Seb really loves hot baths


End file.
